newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
More 2035 in Nickelodeon schedule
Nickelodeon March 19-20 Saturday 6:00AM Blue's Clues 6:30AM Eureeka's Castle 7:00AM Spongebob Squarepants 7:30AM Doug 8:00AM The Ren and Stimpy Show 8:30AM Rugrats 9:00AM Planet Sheen 9:30AM The Penguins of Madagascar Rugrats Week----- 10:00AM Rugrats: Toy Palace/Sand Ho! 10:30AM Rugrats: Tommy's First Birthday 11:00AM Rugrats: The Incredible Shrinking Babies/Miss Manners 11:30AM Rugrats: Back to School/Sweet Dreams 11:30AM Rugrats: Tommy Pickles and the Great White Thing (original credits) 12:00PM Rugrats: At the Movies/Slumber Party 12:30PM Rugrats: He Saw She Saw/Piggy's Pizza Palace 1:00PM The Rugrats Movie (1998) 3:03PM Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) 5:02PM Rugrats Go Wild! (2003) 7:02PM Rugrats: The Big House/The Shot 7:30PM Rugrats: Destination: Moon/Angelica's Birthday 8:00PM Rugrats: Preschool Daze 8:30PM Rugrats: Real or Robots/Special Delivery 9:00PM All Grown Up!: All Growed Up! 10:00PM Rugrats: Angelica Orders Out/Let it Snow 10:30PM Rugrats: The Family Tree 11:00PM Rugrats: Ghost Story/Chuckie's Complaint 12:00AM Rugrats: Barbeque Story/Waiter There's a Baby in My Soup 12:30AM Rugrats: The Perfect Twins 1:00AM Angelica and Susie's Preschool Daze: Finder's Kreepers (original credits) 1:30AM Angelica and Susie's Preschool Daze: Good News Bad News (original credits) 2:00AM Rugrats: Dil Saver/Cooking with Phil and Lil/Piece of Cake 2:30AM Rugrats: Finsterella 3:00AM Rugrats: Runaway Reptar 4:00AM Rugrats: Angelica's in Love/Ice Cream Mountain 4:30AM Rugrats: Visitors from Outer Space/The Case of the Missing Rugrat 5:00AM Rugrats: Down the Drain/Let Them Eat Cake 5:30AM Rugrats: Showdown at Teeter-Totter Gulch/Mirrorland Sunday 6:00AM Blue's Clues 6:30AM Eureeka's Castle 7:00AM Spongebob Squarepants 7:30AM Doug 8:00AM The Ren and Stimpy Show 8:30AM Rugrats 9:00AM Planet Sheen 9:30AM The Penguins of Madagascar Rugrats Week continues----- 10:00AM Rugrats: Weaning Tommy/Incident in Aisle Seven 10:30AM Rugrats: Quiet Please/Early Retirement 11:00AM Rugrats: Cynthia Comes Alive/Trading Phil 11:30AM Rugrats: Meet the Carmichaels/The Box 12:00PM Rugrats: Dummi Bear Dinner Disaster/Twins Pique 12:30PM Rugrats: Dust Bunnies/Educating Angelica 1:00PM Rugrats: Discover America 2:00PM Rugrats: My Fair Babies/The Way Things Work/Home Sweet Home 2:30PM Rugrats: Murmur on the Orney Express 3:00PM Rugrats: Clown Around/The Baby Rewards 3:30PM Rugrats: Reptar on Ice/Family Fued 4:00PM Rugrats: Baby Commercial/Little Dude 4:30PM Rugrats: Graham Canyon/Stu-Maker's Elves 5:00PM Rugrats: Touchdown Tommy/The Trial 5:30PM Rugrats: Let There Be Light/The Bank Trick 6:00PM Rugrats: No Place Like Home 7:00PM Rugrats: Chuckie's New Shirt/Cavebabies 7:30PM Rugrats: A Step at a Time/Angelica's Assistant 8:00PM Rugrats: The Bravliest Baby/Gimmie an A 8:30PM Rugrats: Send in the Clouds/In the Waval 9:00PM Rugrats: Under Chuckie's Bed/Chuckie's Rich 9:30PM Rugrats: Adventure Squad/The Way More Things Work/Talk of the Town 10:00PM Rugrats: Angelicon/Dil's Binkie/Big Brother Chuckie 10:30PM Rugrats: Fugitive Tommy/Visiting Aunt Miriam 11:00PM Rugrats: Chuckie vs. the Potty/Together at Last 11:30PM Rugrats: Family Reunion/Grandpa's Date 12:00AM Rugrats: Dayscare/The Great Unknown/Wash-Dry Story 12:30AM Rugrats: All's Well that Pretends Well/Big Babies 1:00AM Rugrats: Chuckerfly/Angelica's Twin 1:30AM Rugrats: A Visit from Lipschitz/What the Big People Do 2:00AM Rugrats: Circus Angelica/The Stork 2:30AM Rugrats: The Alien/Mr. Clean 3:00AM Rugrats: Angelica's Worst Nightmare/The Mega Diaper Babies 3:30AM Rugrats: Happy Taffy/Imagine That 4:00AM Rugrats: Baby Sale/Steve 4:30AM Rugrats: Officer Chuckie/Auctioning Grandpa 5:00AM Rugrats: Accidents Happen/Pee Wee Scouts 5:30AM Rugrats: Regarding Stuie/Garage Sale